


The Familiar of Change

by Drovenmad



Category: Warhammer 40.000, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Chaos, Demons, Gen, change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drovenmad/pseuds/Drovenmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louise began her summoning, never did she imagine that she would summon a disciple of the Lord of Change. Is Halkagenia ready for the twisted plots and ploys of a follower of Tzeentch, and what twisted fate awaits them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Familiar of Change

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is not only my first ever Fanfic for the Familiar of Zero, but it is also my first crossover. I hope you enjoy it and that I haven't completely destroyed the characters too much.
> 
> Please Review, It will mean so much.

"My servant that existed somewhere in this universe, my divine, beautiful, wise and powerful servant, heed my call. I call to you from very bottom of my heart and wish you to answer to my guidance. Appear!"

As soon as these words had, left Louise's mouth there was a huge explosion, that enveloped not only her, but all of her classmates and even the Teacher, Mr. Colbert, a middle aged balding man who had been overseeing the second years summoning rituals. Through the coughing, Louise could hear the jeers of her classmates, all aimed at her, for her lack of Magical ability.

As the smoke began to clear, it was Mr. Colbert who was the first to notice that something was not right; there was a strange feeling in the air. Quickly he looked over to where Louise was still standing, at the epicentre of the rather large explosion and moved over towards her. Her head was lowered, and it was obvious that she believed that she had failed.

"It should have been obvious that this would have happened." Colbert head from behind the smokescreen, he wanted to give whoever said it into trouble, but he could not argue with them, given Miss Valliere's reputation within the school.

The smoke finally cleared as Colbert reached Louise's side, and the entire courtyard was filled by loud gasps. Louise hearing the gasps looked up to see what the all the fuss was about, and it was then she saw what she had summoned. Standing before her was a large blue Golem. It was about double the height of Mr. Colbert and wore a armour on its torso, with some sort of robes covering its legs. On its back was a large, squared back backpack that had two extruding point that ended in large cut spheres. Its helmet was metal as well, with a T-shaped slot that revealed nothing but darkness, and four evil looking horns, two protruding from the top of the helmet and another two from the sides almost like pincers. Its shoulders were covered by giant Paulrdons that looked to be too big for even a Golem to carry and one of them held a strange marking but it was obscured from the view of both Louise and Colbert. Further down the armoure arms where Armoured gauntlets with pointed and sharp looking fingers also protected its hands; however, in one of the hands it held a staff that was just as large as he was. On top of the staff was what looked like a large blue reptilian eye surrounded by spikes. But even as both Colbert and Louise stood there and examined the rather formidable looking Golem it did nothing.

"I was surprised for a minute there." Came a voice from the crowd of students.

"Yeah, I through Louise the Zero had actually summoned a really cool familiar." Came another snarky remark, similar to the one from earlier.

"It's just like you Louise the Zero, " Said a red haired girl with rather large breasts as she stepped out of the crowd, her new Salamander familiar 'Flame' following her closely. "You can't even summon a working familiar."

The rest of her classmates found this rather amusing, but Colbert was too busy still examining the strange looking Golem to take any notice, that was until Louise spoke to him directly.

"Mr. Colbert?"

"Yes, what is it?" Colbert replied as he turned to face the young pink haired Valliere girl.

"Please allow me to try the summoning spell again." She begged, almost pleaded to him.

"I can't allow that," He said, shaking his head, "The Summoning Ritual is sacred, it decides the direction of a Mage's life. Asking for a re-do disgraces the entire ritual."

"But..." Louise began, but was quickly interrupted by Colbert, who was not quite finished with his reasoning.

"Whether you approve of it or not, this... thing is your Familiar. Please complete the Ritual."

Louise looked clearly distressed by what Colbert was asking her to do, but she did not argue with him any further. Instead, she turned back round to face the Golem. Silently she stood there trying to figure out how she could reach the massive Golems head. She was broken out of her in-depth thought process by another gasp from her classmates. She looked round over her shoulder to see them all still staring at the Golem but with their mouths wide open. Louise looked up and quickly took a step back, the Golem was looking directly at her, two purple eyes had appeared within the slit of its helmet. Nervously she lifted her hand and signalled for the Golem to come down to her, it did so, bending its knee and kneeling like a knight before a queen. But even on its knee it was as large as a full sized adult.

"My name is Louise Le Blanc de la Valliere, to the pendant that holds the Five Powers, bless this one, and yield this as my Familiar..." Without any warning, with a small jump Louise managed to get her foot onto the Golems bent knee and used it to push herself up and land a kiss directly on its helmet.

The Golem suddenly stood back up, throwing Louise to the ground. It looked at its free hand as though something was annoying it, on the gloves appeared strange runes. A pulsating purple energy surrounded the Golem and the runes that had tried to embed themselves into the Golems gauntlet simply disappeared.

"What!" Colbert shouted as he saw the runes vanish.

"Mortal," The golem spoke, its voice was so cold that it sent shivers down the spines of not only the people, but their familiars as well, "What trickery where you trying to pull on me."

"I...I..." Louise began to move backwards away from the Golem, until she remembered that this Golem was now her Familiar and it should do as she said. "That is no way to speak to your master."

"My Master?" It sounded almost amused at the concept.

"Yes, I was the one that summand you, you are my Familiar." The Golem seemed to look around, as though it had just realised where it was. Its eyes quickly locked on to Mr. Colbert, as it could feel the experience and power he was unknowingly emitting.

"Is this child correct?" It asked him, its voice once more cold.

"Yes," Colbert answered quickly, It was very unusual for a Golem to talk, and even more unusual for one to be able to remove its familiar runes as though it was swatting a fly. He would need to talk to Osmand about this strange creature. "Miss. Valliere was the one who summand you."

"Very well." Once again, the Golem kneeled down in front of Louise. "Then until I understand this world better, I shall serve as your Familiar. I am a Wielder of Change; you may call me The Guide."

Louise gave a gentle nod, as the Guide lifted himself back onto his feet. However, with the Guide's acceptance of being Louise's familiar, the summoning ritual was now complete, and the rest of the Students started to return to their rooms, all hoping to get to know their familiars a bit better. Louise decided that it was best that she did the same, and gestured for the Guide to follow her to her room. Little did she know the plans and plots that were already starting to form within the mind of her so called Familiar.


End file.
